A Struggle For Love
by starguitar15
Summary: Between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Basicaly Bella never forgives Edward for leaving her in New Moon. Alice loves Edward. might put in a few lemons. not for younger readers. sorry!
1. Chapter 1

A Struggle For Love

Chapter One: Alice

Bella POV

As Bella awoke, she remembered that she agreed to marry the one man she hated more than almost anyone in the world. Edward Cullen. Ugh just thinking his name brought her into revulsion. Oh man, Alice was going to be so mad at her! Alice, her adorable pixie-like best friend, was the PERFECT one for Edward and loved him but Edward didn't know and Bella knew that if she told Alice would snap her neck like a twig. But Jasper, on the other hand, was, even though he was a pale and blonde man, was so dark, so mysterious, so unknown, and so forbidden. Jasper was Alice's "mate" she was using him and he totally knew that. But Bella had to stop this from happening so she decided to call Alice and just as she was picking up her phone, Alice popped in.

"Bella, how could you do this to me?" She said sobbing even though tears would never come. "Oh, Alice" she said "I didn't mean to honestly! That's why I want you to tell Spedward how you feel!" "Bella, he doesn't love me the way he does you! He is so wrapped up in you that the only way…" Suddenly, she trailed off, having a vision. "OH MY GOD YES! THAT'S IT!" Alice yelled, shocking Bella. "Come with me! I've got a plan that will, eventually, make us both VERY happy!"

As Alice dragged Bella out of the room and into the car, she filled her in on her vision." Bella if I tell Edward you need to do two things that are going to be difficult. You MUST promise me that you'll do them before I do anything." Bella, eager to get rid of the clingy, over dramatic, vampire that had left her and broken her heart before, said "Alice I will do anything to get rid of him, I can't, I WONT risk hurting myself that way again. I will do whatever you tell me to." "Are you absolutely sure? If you agree Bella, you have no choice but to continue." Alice said dramatically. "Yes Alice, I trust you completely. I, Isabella Marie Swan, hereby vow to complete the task that you, Alice Cullen, have put upon my shoulders." Bella said with her hand raised up.

"Bella, you need to first, break up with Edward. Give him the ring, tell him you don't love him, that you'd rather kiss me or Rosalie. Emmet anything! Can you do that?" she asked no joking or humor showing on her face. "If it'll get rid of him, yes I can do that." Bella said. "Second, you need to tell jasper EVERYTHING. This is not something you have to do right away. You need to figure out what everything is yourself. If you do that correctly, both of us will have our happily ever after. Can you do that?" Alice said with a strange look in her eye. "Yes, I can. If it means getting Edward with you and making you happy, I can definitely do that."

They arrived at the house, Alice blocking her thoughts against Edward as not to let him know what was going on. "Ok Bella go and take a walk with Edward." Alice said non-suspicously, knowing that Edward was probably listening but knowing Bella knew what she meant. Edward, in all his vampy glory, suddenly appeared. Opening Bella's door and scooping her out of the car easily, he attempted to kiss her but she refused.

A bit confused he started walking through the woods at a human pace, slowly for him. After a few minutes he put her down and tried to kiss her. She shoved him away using all her strength and said, "Edward I hate you! After everything you did to me, after all the pain I've felt I just can't marry you! It's over. In fact id rather make out with Emmet or even ROSALIE before even touching you. If you kill me then you'll pay for it from your family. I just, I can't, and I will not love you anymore. I'm sorry that you wasted my time." Bella then proceeded to throw the ring that Edward had the night before placed upon her finger at him. He didn't move, didn't react in any way shape, or form. Bella ran toward the Cullen domain and into the car were Alice was waiting with a satisfied look on her face. As they drove toward the actual Cullen house, Alice told her that she had done perfectly, that none of the family, except Edward of course, were upset with her. Turns out, they ALL knew about how Alice felt and knew that Bella would be with them always, somehow it would all work out. When they arrived at the house, Edward was there with a furious look upon his face. "Alice," he said quietly and dangerously, "why on this godforsaken planet, would you bring that no good, dirty rotten, HUMAN into my house?" before Edward even got to the human part, Jasper leaped into the air and tackled him to the ground growling ferociously. Even Carlisle, the peace-maker, was completely outraged at this horrible remark and screamed "HOW DARE YOU! BELLA HAS BECOME MORE OF A FAMILY MEMBER TO ME THAN YOU ARE AT THIS MOMENT! SHE HAD THE NERVE TO SPEAK UP FOR HERSELF AND DO WHAT SHE WANTED!"

Esme was in complete shock. Rosalie was holding back Emmet whom was ready to lunge and essentially rip to pieces his own brother. It looked like Rose was having a hard time from doing that herself. And Alice was well, very much undecided on if she wanted to defend her true love or defend her sister. In the end she grabbed Jasper from on top of Edward and grabbed Edwards hand and bolted from the house. Bella sat down on the floor next to Jasper and whispered "thank you. You shouldn't of done that you know." Into his ear. Emmet and Rose stopped struggling and sat next to Esme, trying to comfort her and Carlisle held her hand trying to console her. At Bella's whispered words, they all jumped up and said comically at the same time "What? Of course he should have! No one deserves to be treated like that no matter how much they hurt someone!" if the message hadn't been so serious Bella probably would have laughed out loud. "I did hurt him though. I told him and I quote _"Edward I hate you! After everything you did to me, after all the pain I've felt I just can't marry you! It's over. In fact id rather make out with Emmet or even ROSALIE before even touching you. If you kill me then you'll pay for it from your family. I just, I can't, and I will not love you anymore. I'm sorry that you wasted my time." _

As Bella finished her sentence, they, with the exception of jasper who held Bella close to him through her entire speech and didn't move when she finished it, were all shocked. Rose and Emmet especially. "Bella, said Rose, "I don't roll that way but I'm flattered really." Emmet, if he'd been human he would have been blushing said "um Bella I like ya but not THAT way." Bella flushed furiously and said "I didn't mean that I'm like that Rose! Just that I'd rather be then be with him. And Emmet really? You and Rose are perfect for each other. You really think I'd try and interfere on that?" they both looked down sheepishly.

Carlisle was the one who broke the awkward silence saying "Bella, I think that was a little rash but that was the best option for you to take. You are still my daughter even if you aren't married to Edward." At that Bella, blinking back tears, got up and hugged Carlisle fiercely whispering "think you" softly before sitting back with jasper whom hadn't relinquished his hold on Bella's hand even when she got up. Esme finally woke up out of her shocked state and grasped Bella's other hand saying "Carlisle's right honey, Edward just needs sometime with Alice, we all know how she feels and something tells me she also knew about all of this. Don't worry it'll all work out. And well arrange it with Charlie that you'll sleep here so you don't have to worry about Edward harming you because when you said that you were right. And Bella Edwards temper is not something anyone should mess with. Its's best and that way we can watch over you without it being all obvious and such. In fact all of us except Jasper, who hunted this morning, are going hunting and something tells me you won't mind him being here with you."

At that Esme smiled slightly and left to her study Rosalie and Carlisle following her. Emmet decided to speak though reluctantly as Jasper was still there in his own little world. For once, Emmet spoke quietly "Bella, im sorry I didn't have the chance to rip Edward to pieces. I know you don't feel that way about me but you are like my little baby sister and I would protect you if you ever needed it. But you did hurt Edward and even though it was necessary, I think you should at least apologize when he comes around," Jasper, as Emmet paused for breath, snapped to attention when he said apologize. Emmet, seeing the look on Jaspers face, quickly said "for the stuff about me and Rose. It was kinda harsh." He then quickly left before jasper could hurt him. "hes right." Bella whispered mainly to herself and jasper used his power to make her fall asleep before she could feel more guilty.

He kissed her forehead and brought her to he and Alice's, though more like his as he and Alice rarely spent time together, bedroom and laid her gently on the bed before remembering that Alice had left him for Edward and he then ran out of the room, remembering to shut the door gently as not to wake the sleeping beauty from her induced slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Jasper

**Author's Note: I** am totally new at this so please review so I can make it better! Got my first reviews on my first chapter thank you so much: smith, Saaphire, soulspirit18, and t1nm2e3bd4. I do NOT own any part of twilight or new moon or eclipse or breaking dawn. Any ideas for this story let me no! Oh and this Chapter starts out from the part were Bella comes in just so you're not confused! Sorry about how short it is but I figure it's an ok beginning. Next chapter Alice POV

**Chapter Two: Jasper**

Jasper POV

When Alice and Bella entered the room, the first thing I thought was, _what has she done? _Edward, my angry, dark, hateful brother started saying, slowly progressing toward screaming, "Alice," he said quietly and dangerously, "why on this godforsaken planet, would you bring that no good, dirty rotten, HUMAN into my house?" as he said the word human, I was filled with anger and hate so deep that I launched myself at him determined to rip his throat out and burn his pretty little face that he was so proud of.

As I leaped, I heard Carlisle, my father normally so kind and gentle, yelling at Edward. I couldn't pay attention to the words. I was trying to control the more animal part of me so I didn't scare my dear Bella. Wait, my dear Bella? She's not mine! Just as I realized what I had thought Alice threw me off Edward and took his hand and ran off with him. I can't believe she just did that! I sat next to Bella and grasped her hand, attempting to comfort her in any way I could.

But my mind was somewhere else. Bella could never be mine. But yet somehow, I felt drawn to her. Bella couldn't ever be with me just as Alice couldn't. When Bella got up and hugged Carlisle for some words of comfort that I failed to hear, I got up with her, still holding her hand. I sat down that way to. When Esme came, she mentioned my name but I didn't notice. I was too busy trying to sort out my thoughts. I came to a sudden realization that Bella was free. I continued thinking about this.

Until Emmet came along. His very words shocked me out of my confused thoughts. He said, very quietly, "Bella, I'm sorry I didn't have the chance to rip Edward to pieces. I know you don't feel that way about me but you are like my little baby sister and I would protect you if you ever needed it. But you did hurt Edward and even though it was necessary, I think you should at least apologize when he comes around." As he paused for breath I snapped and looked at him. How could he expect HER to apologize for something that Edward deserved! Seeing the look on my face he continued, "For the stuff about me and Rose. It was kind of harsh." He then left the room.

Bella, started feeling very guilty and sad. She whispered, more to herself than me, "He's right." Before she could continue, I used my ability to make her fall asleep. I carried her up into the room that Alice and I "shared" we weren't together. We just pretended to be for Edward. The pompous brat. I laid my sleeping beauty on the bed, and kissed her forehead. As he did that he remembered that Alice had left him for Edward. I darted out of the room remembering not to slam the door and awake the girl in the induced slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **am so sorry about how short the last chapter was so I'll do my best to make this one extra long! Anyway I need a GOOD beta so if anyone can help me out thanks!I think ill add a couple of different POVs so don't get all confused. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

**Chapter 3**

Alice POV.

_Oh my gosh what have I done! _I thought while running with the love of my entire existence. He just, well, didn't know that. And I didn't defend my sister! How could I? He was yelling horrible words at her and I just took him and ran? Edward suddenly jerked to a stop sending me flying. He caught me easily and I remembered I forgot to block my thoughts! Crap. He put me down and I'll admit it, I was SCARED. He held my hands and looked me in the eye and said, "What?" my mind went blank. How could I explain to him how I feel? How can I explain that I love him more than I love blood? More than I love life?

Edward couldn't reach inside my mind because I had remembered to block my thoughts. "Alice. He said calmly, "unblock your mind. I need to see what you're thinking as you are too afraid or won't tell me. As I unblocked my mind I thought about how much I loved Edward. How I hated myself for not hating him when he yelled at the human girl I considered my sister. How I hurt Jasper to try and make him jealous. How the whole family disapproved of me for the horrible actions I did for my own selfish purposes. I thought about all the dirty little things a thought about doing to him. If I were a human I would have been blushing when THAT thought came up. But the look on Edwards face when I thought that shot it down immediately. I continued thinking about how much I loved him, but how much it hurt me to want what wasn't mine. How I was jealous of Bella when I knew that he had loved her. Edward told me to stop and I rebuilt the barrier in my mind. Then, I ran away from the man I loved who knew how I felt.

**Edward POV**

As Alice pulled her love Jasper off of me, I caught some of her thoughts. She couldn't believe that she picked me over her friend. When I caught her thoughts I jerked to a stop suddenly, sending her flying into the air. Feeling bad, I caught her. I held her hands and looked her in the eye asking her what. Her mind was blank and she blocked her thoughts. _She's afraid to tell me._ I realized. In order not to scare her, I calmly asked her to unblock her mind and the reason for asking. As she did, I got a whirlwind of changing thoughts. In her thoughts it shouted at me: EDWARD I LOVE YOU. I can't believe I don't hate you for yelling at Bella. I hurt Jasper to make you jealous. Carlisle, Esme, the whole family disapproves of me for the things I did for my selfish purposes. Then, little, dinky Alice, thought of things that made my head spin around. Things that I thought her and Jasper WERE doing. She then immediately started thinking of how much she loved me, how much it hurt her to want what wasn't hers, and how jealous she was of Bella when I loved her instead. Hearing this I ordered her to stop. She rebuilt her barrier and ran away.

I didn't know what to do. I sat on the ground and thought for awhile. I thought about what Bella did to me. I honestly thought Bella forgave me for leaving her. I thought she loved me. She had awoken feelings in me that had been dormant for years. I trusted her, gave her my secret, gave her my HEART, and she just threw it all away. I wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. I didn't want her to deal with this purgatory like I did. I didn't want my beautiful Bella to become a monster like me. And she was using me. She wanted me to change her and that was all. No wait she didn't just want that. At first she did love me. Jasper wouldn't lie to me. Jasper and I were closer than most brothers. And If Jasper said it then it had to have been true. Even after what happened in Phoenix, she still loved me. After I left her she still… that's it. She couldn't forgive me or love me again after what I did to her. Problem solved. I know the reason. I totally deserved that actually. It could have been worse. She could have run away screaming. Or let me die.

And ALICE LOVED ME? How could she do that to Jasper? That alone should have repulsed me. And the whole family knew? Why couldn't they have at least mentioned it? And who knew she had such a dirty little mind? I don't know what to do about her. But, she loved me enough to not to defend Bella. That's real courage. Alice is a woman. She may look only like a young girl but she's old in ways that most of us cannot even fathom. It is so sad that she couldn't remember how she looked before, how her life was. If she would have loved another if she had never had her visions. What her life could have been. I know how my life would have ended. I would already be dead. Or more dead than I am now. Carlisle he would have been a priest, like his father. Esme, she would have been dead as well. Emmet, Rose, dead. Tragic accidents couldn't have been repaired without the venom. Alice, she if she had her visions, would have died in the asylum. Jasper, he may have died in the war or lived a long life in the south. And Bella would have married Jacob Black, had little babies, and lived happily ever after.

**Bella POV**

When I awoke, I found jasper reading a book on the chair next to my bed. _Wait, I don't have an armchair in my room? Or purple sheets! And since when do I awake with jasper near me? _Then it all came flashing back to me. I broke up with Edward! I was free! I looked down at myself and found myself in a pair of seemingly expensive pajamas. Alice must have somehow changed my clothes in my sleep. _Wait, I_ _don't remember coming up here. Last thing I remember I was telling jasper how Emmet was totally right. Then I woke up here! JASPER!_ I got really angry. Jasper, sensing my anger, look at me and smiled contritely. "Sorry." He said with his southern accent. He caught himself and resumed in a normal accent, "um sorry. I um had to before you made yourself feel any worse. Besides you needed your sleep you were dead on you r feet. Something tells me you haven't been getting much sleep have you?" when saying that he traced the dark circles under my eyes that were beginning to look as permanent as a vampires. I shrugged saying "well um. Edward usually doesn't give me much sleep. He's just not used to-"Jasper pushed his finger against my lips saying, "Do not make excuses for him. He should remember that you human and need things we don't. Sleep. Everyone else is gone. It's just you and me for 2 whole weeks! "

Jasper seemed a little more enthusiastic than I thought he should be. Maybe it was just a show so I didn't get nervous. "I honestly can't sleep." I said. My stomach made a loud noise announcing its need for food. Jasper's super sensitive ears heard it. He smiled that wonderful smile and said "ok little lady. How bout I get you some breakfast?" he said it with that wonderful southern accent of his. I nodded saying, "I can get it myself you know." He shook his head and said in a normal voice, "it's my honest pleasure to serve you. You had the nerve to stick up to Edward. Most of us don't." he then got up and went downstairs.

When he returned a few minutes later, he had a tray full of chocolate chip pancakes, crispy bacon, and blueberry frosted Pop Tarts. Junk food. NICE! As I was filled with joy of being able to eat food that was bad for me and not have Edward take it from me, jasper smiled taking in my emotions and enjoying them. He put the food on the end table and asked me, "Why does the prospect of being served breakfast in bed make you so happy? I'm sure Edward must have done that thousands of times." I answered him saying, "It's not the breakfast in bed thing. Thought I do appreciate that. It's the fact that none of that food is anyway healthy for me. Edward would never let me eat anything even remotely unhealthy for me. No more bacon, pop tarts, chocolate, red meat, gummy bears, French fries. You name it. If it had any Trans fat, calories, carbs, I couldn't eat it."

Jasper looked appalled at my words. He transformed his face into a smile and said, "You couldn't eat red meat because he wanted it himself." I laughed and quickly dug in to the food. It was DELICOUS! "Jasper?" I said as I finished my food. While I was eating I caught him staring at me from time to time. I wonder what he was thinking. "Um get out." I said politely. "What" he said hurt by my words. "I mean um get out of the room so I can get dressed." "Oh." He said leaving. "Oh and Alice left some clothes in the closet for you. She figured you wouldn't be heading home for awhile so…" he shrugged and left. _Oh my gosh! _I thought. _What did Alice get me THIS time! She knows I hate playing Bella Barbie._ I opened the closet and on the entire rack on the east wall was a Sign labeled "BELLAS" on the southern wall, the smallest, it said "JASPER" then the rest of the room was labeled "ALICE". _Wow Alice,_ _overdo your closet much?_ I went over to my side of the closet. Of course it was filled with super expensive evening gowns.

I walked to the other end of the wall and found some scanty shirts and some super short shorts. The evening dress was definitely the better choice compared to those scanty outfits. I picked out three different dresses. A deep purple, a dark blue, and a jet black spaghetti strap mid-thigh dress. The blue dress was definitely out. Blue was Edwards's favorite color. And the black one? I don't know kind of skanky. The deep purple was a reasonable length and not to incredibly low cut. It showed just the right amount of cleavage. It was kind of a man catcher but I looked good in it. I styled my hair a little. Put it up and into some loose curls that hung down my back. Even I could admit, I looked tempting.

I left the closet looking like I was going to dinner rather than just around the house. I grabbed my plates and brought them down stairs. In the middle of walking down jasper took the plates from me and tripping me down the stairs on accident. Jasper barely managed to catch me before I broke my neck or something. He set me upright and put the dishes in the sink. I got to the bottom of the stairs and sat at the kitchen table. Watching Jasper do dishes was hilarious. It was like he had no idea what he was doing. I offered to help when he squirted the blue dish soap on his white shirt but he refused. He used up at least half the bottle on a single plate. When he wiped it with the sponge and the plate was just smeared with grease and blue soap, he muttered to himself, "It worked on the commercial! I must not have used enough soap." At that I laughed and got up and finished the dishes easily within 10 minutes.

As I finished with a smug smile on my face, I looked at jasper who looked dumbfounded. "You never did that before did you?" I asked him laughing. "no." he said sheepishly. "But on the commercial for this soap it looked easy and I donated one dollar to save wildlife." I started laughing. "You need to go eat." I said noticing his dark hungry eyes. "I thought you hunted already?" I said. "Well, um. I actually went to a KISS concert. Esme said I wasn't allowed to go so I went hunting instead." He said slyly. "You want some memorabilia? I got Gene Simmons to sign a whole lot of stuff and I'm so keeping most of it." He said excitedly. "Um sure." I said. "But afterwards you need to go hunting. I don't need to worry about cutting myself or anything." I said remembering my last birthday party. "Sure sure." Said Jasper. He sounded so much like my best werewolf friend that I was instantly panged by the hollow part that was in my heart when I wasn't with him. I decided since I was free I was going to see Jake. I doubted Jasper would stop me. He wouldn't have a reason to.

"Jasper?" I asked when he had brought down various KISS merchandise. "Yes?" he answered warily. "do you mind if when you go hunting, I go down to La Push and see Jake?" I asked in a rush, worried hed say no. "Bella, im not Edward. You don't need my permisioon to see people you trust. If that's what you want to do you may. If not then you can hang our here or suomthig." He said soothingly. He reminded me that not all men are jerks.

A/N: what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review my readers! Reviews help me update. I do need a Beta though! Will probably update in the next few days so until then, CIAO!


	4. Chapter 4

Guys! I am currently writing the next chapter! But there have been A LOT of difficulties lately. Computers, money, writing ability, etc. so I'm planning on updating SOON!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N sorry guys for not updating sooner! It's been really hard to get online and such recently. But I promise to try harder! Also the see my other story The Tragic Story of Sweeney Todd. I'm probably going to update that one a lot more often than this one. Again, I do NOT own any characters, music, etc. hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 4

Bella POV

So Jasper didn't mind me seeing Jake… that's so awesome. Jaspers so much different than Edward. I thought to myself as I got into my truck and drove to La Push. It was, as usual, raining. Good old' Washington. You can always rely on rain. Oh well. I pulled up to Jakes house. He ran out hearing my obnoxious trucks roar. "BELLA!" he screamed as he ran to my door with a huge grin on his face. "I thought the blood sucker didn't let you leave your room? What did you do escape?" I got out and gave him a huge hug and answered, "Nope. He and I are done. I got sick of his crap. And umm. I and Jasper are kinda sorta not really kinda together." Jakes jaw dropped. He seemed happy yet sad at the same time. "Umm… oh wow Bella… that's great." He said without much enthusiasm. "Jake? What's wrong?" I asked worried. He thought for a moment. "Well… Bella… I just…. Well…. It's not that I don't want you to be happy. It's just that… I want you to be happy with me. Forever. That's what's supposed to happen. If there weren't any stupid bloodsuckers." I was shocked. I never thought of it the way I had before he said that. If I had just moved to Forks and Jasper and Alice and everyone hadn't existed, I would have found love with Jacob. It's just how things would have ended up. I started crying. Realizing what the decisions I've made had done to my future. And to Jakes future. I screwed up huge. And I wasn't even 18 yet. Great. "Jake…I just don't know what to say….. I….I…. I gotta go…." Jake looked at me, apologetic. "Bells. No don't go. You only just got here. Please? I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. Please Bella. I've missed you. A lot. Please don't go." He said nearly in tears. I thought about it for a moment. I hadn't seen Jacob in a really long time. He's my best friend and he was always there for me. No matter how mad or depressed I was, he always listened.

I decided to leave. I needed to get my thoughts straight. But I promised Jacob I would come back. He meant way too much to me for me to leave him, and I didn't want to hurt him anymore than I already have. And Jasper was waiting for me.

I got into my truck with tears in my eyes. I didn't know what to think. I didn't know if Alice and Edward were okay, I didn't know what to think about Jasper and I. Jasper and I… that was a really nice thought. The fact that I was free from Edward was more than a really nice thought. I could have my period and not worry about getting my throat ripped out. I don't know what to do about Jacob either. He was always my closest friend. I didn't have to hide my vampire boyfriend from him. I didn't have to hide anything from him. He was always open, accepting, helping. He was such a big part of my life. Jasper was always so mysterious. I was drawn to him from the beginning. He and Alice had faked their love well. Would I have to worry about that? I would like to hope I wouldn't. Wait. Here I am talking about love with Jasper. I haven't even been away from Edward for a week! Was I in love with Jasper? Was I in love with Jacob? Could I be in love with two people at the same time? This was impossible. I wasn't sure if I didn't prefer my life in Phoenix. There were less hospital bills there at least. My stress level seriously needs to lower or I'm going to have permanent wrinkles… I really wouldn't enjoy that.

I drove up the familiar pathway to the Cullen residence were Jasper was waiting… all alone… oh man. I should not even be considering these things! Edward was princess of the prudes. Which sucked because he was pretty hot if I do say so myself. I'm only a hormone driven teenager! Any other boy would love to be Edward. I was only throwing myself at him. And of course he's all not until we are married. I might hurt you. Vampire. Blah blah blah. Maybe he's gay… that would explain it. I mean I love gay guys don't get me wrong. But it would explain why he continued to reject me time after time after time. So now I want to know what's waiting for me at the Cullen residence. Why does the idea of being with Jasper alone for two weeks get me all hot and bothered instead of nervous? I wish I had some jeans. It would make me feel less.. seductive.

I parked my truck and Jasper ran with his vampire speed to open the door for me and hold out an umbrella. "That was a fast trip. Are you alright Bella?" he asked in his southern accent, concerned. "Yeah Jasper. I'm fine. Let's just get in out of this rain. I'm soaked haha." Jasper looked down at my soaking wet dress "Yes… I can see that" he said admirably. He picked me up and ran me into the house. "Would you like to change? Do you want to do anything for the rest of the day or just stay here?" I thought briefly. I was sick of being frustrated like this all the time. And Jasper was looking pretty nice. "well… there are things I would like to do for the rest of the day. But they don't really require me getting changed." Jasper's jaw dropped.


End file.
